


Best Friends

by Annorahrose



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: #one sided Percico #best friends #happy fuzzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annorahrose/pseuds/Annorahrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is like a fingerprint - unique to each person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this when I should have been working of "Lost and Found" and "A Love That Defines You". Anyone think I should flesh it out?

My name is Nico DiAngelo. I am a son of Hades, a closet nerd, and an out-of-the-closet gay boy. Er, man. Um – let’s go with guy. I’m 17, it gets murky. 

Anyway, I love Percy Jackson. I have loved him with that uncontrollable, unconditional, head over heels draw-little-hearts-all-over-your-notepad-when-you’re-not-paying-attention-and-really-embarass-yourself crazy fervor since I was ten years old.

Gods, it’s still weird to admit, even in my own head. But I stopped lying to myself a while ago. I’d been lying to myself for years before that – telling myself the feelings weren’t real, it was just hero worship, and then pretending I was over it. A thing of the past. A youthful delusion with no chance of becoming reality.

Well, I was right about the last one, at least.

All the others, however, were utter bullshit. One day, not long after the final battle with Gaea but before the War of the Fallen, I finally admitted it to myself. And it wasn’t painful. Okay, fine, it was painful. I felt like I had been punched in the heart, because I knew exactly how much chance there was of the fantasy ever coming true. Snowball. Hell. You put it together.

But it was also more than a little freeing. It’s amazing how much energy it takes to maintain that level of denial. Not to mention the constant pressure I put on myself not to say or do anything that might blow my cover, so to speak. 

It turned me into a moody little shit, to be frank. I mean, to be honest. Frank’s not a shit. Or moody. 

My attempt at humor, ladies and gentlemen…

Anyway, back to my point. I love Percy Jackson. Uncontrollably, uncond…. ah, you get the point. And, unfortunately for me, Percy is as straight as they come, AND is one half of the “Golden Couple”. He and his girlfriend Annabeth are so disgustingly in love it makes everyone else sick. Not in the “my-smoochy-oochy-poochy-coochie pie” way (which would have gotten them thrown overboard the Argo II and left for dead), but in that undeniable and palpably real way that you can see in their faces, or in the way they hold hands, or in the way Percy passes Annabeth a freaking doughnut… lord, I’m going into sugar shock just talking about it.

Which, honestly, royally sucks for me. 

But this story isn’t about a devilishly handsome and charming young man (that being yours truly) and his love for a boy he can never have, warm and fuzzy s that topic is. Instead, this is a story of how my first love became my best friend, and how, even though he’s as straight as they come, he helped me get back to myself. Join me, won't you? Seats and tray tables in their full upright and locked positions, etc, etc, etc...


End file.
